


Caldron Bubble

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Mishaps, witch!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Arthur does a terrible job at being a supportive boyfriend, and Merlin’s potion gets ruined. It's all Arthur’s fault.





	Caldron Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cauldron prompt of my Merlin Writers Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe card.

Arthur eyed with distrust the concoction Merlin was brewing in his brand new cauldron. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" 

Merlin scoffed offended. "I am." He tossed the first vial in line into the mix, a brilliant green mist rose from it, both Arthur and he stood back surprised. 

"Doesn't look like it," Arthur insisted shielding his eyes. 

"I'll have you know, I'm passing my lessons with high notes," Merlin said, annoyed. 

"Sure." 

He spun around. "My magic is strong. I'm a natural." 

"I don't doubt that, but you’re still you, and I think you grabbed the wrong vial by accident." 

Merlin turned to face the cauldron bubbling with a viscous liquid, that soon was covering the floor and furniture. 

"It was your fault, you distracted me." Merlin pointed a finger at Arthur who lifted his arms in surrender. 

"Sorry. I'll help you clean," Arthur offered. 

Merlin grumbled and went in search of a mop and cleaning rags, muttering darkly something about prattish boyfriends. 

"I love you, you clumsy witch," Arthur shouted after him, hoping to be forgiven. 

A rain cloud followed Arthur for the rest of the day, keeping him soaked from head to toe. 

Arthur agreed it was fair.


End file.
